Operation Kick
by SilverMoon276
Summary: Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy team up to get Jack and Kim together! Chaos ensues... Rated T for safety... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

MILTON

Kim and Jack were meant for each other.

Milton was convinced of this, and somewhere along the way he had gotten Rudy, Jerry and Eddie to believe it too. Now the only people they needed to convince were Jack and Kim themselves.

Milton knew that Jack was head over heels in love with Kim, and he was positive Kim had fallen for Jack.

But he also knew that Jack would never put the friendship he had with Kim on the line just so he could go out with her. Kim, too, was too proud to admit that she, like so many other girls, had fallen for Jack Anderson.

Milton knew he should help them. After all, Kim and Jack had been responsible for his relationship with Julie by getting the two of them together. Now it was his turn to give back.

He had to get the two of them to realize their feelings soon, especially because of the new development that threatened to jeopardize their whole plan.

Jack had a girlfriend.

JACK

Jack did not want to go out with Reagan Moore. Sure, she was hot and the most popular girl in school. And her legs were even better than Donna Tobin's.

But Jack had never REALLY cared about that kind of stuff. He wanted a girl that made him feel good, that made him laugh and smile. Someone who he could have fun with.

Someone like Kim.

KIM

A girlfriend? JACK had a GIRLFRIEND?

This was terrible! Honestly, how he get a girlfriend?

This was going to make everything harder, especially hiding her feeling for him that... um... didn't exist. Ahem. Hem.

Anyway, she just couldn't believe it. She had always assumed her and Jack would end up together, but now things were different. She had ACTUAL competition.

UGH! Kim hated liking him as much as she did. But maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

MILTON

"Ok, let's call this meeting to order!" Milton yelled.

Rudy and Eddie were there, but Jerry was nowhere to be found. Milton decided to start the meeting anyways, because they didn't have much time.

"Alright, we all know why we're here. Jack and Kim have got to realize their feelings for each other! Its getting to the point that if they don't get together soo-"

Milton was interrupted by Jerry, who came dancing in with his headphones on and music blaring.

When he saw the rest of the guys standing there, Jerry took off his headphones and spoke.

"Hey yo I'm glad you're here! I've been thinking" (Eddie gasped) "and it kinda looks like Jack has a crush on Kim. Maybe we should get them together."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Jerry looked confused.

Rudy was the first to speak. "DUH!"

EDDIE

After the noise had calmed down and Jerry had taken a seat, everyone turned to face Milton again.

"Well, we know Jack and Kim have feelings for each other. So I think we need to make a plan."

"Way ahead of you!" Eddie grinned. He had known this was coming, so he had planned ahead (for once).

Eddie ran into the locker room and pulled out a drawing board.

"Ok, here's the plan." Eddie relayed it in a whisper.

"Well what should we call it?" Jerry wondered.

Rudy smiled, having already come up with the perfect name. "Operation Kick."

**Alright, first chapter is up! Tell me if you like it! PLEASE REVIEW SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! If you want any other pairings just say so! Later on the story will get more humorous, dont worry! If you review you get a cookie! See? O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaayyyy thank you so much for the nice reviews! Since this story is getting positive feedback I've decided to continue it! So here you go!**

KIM

_Kim looked up at Jack. His warm chocolate eyes gazed into hers. Then he said it. Those words she'd been wanting to hear come out of his mouth since they had met. _

"_I love you." _

_But all of a sudden he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at someone behind her. _

_She turned around to stare at the girl. Bleach blonde hair, a mini skirt and a low cut top paired with 10 inch heels? All of this spelled Reagan Moore._

"_Hun, did you honestly think he was talking to you? Who would like you? You're so obsessed with Jack its creepy!" Reagan sneered._

"_But..." Kim felt tears welling up in her eyes. _

"_Yeah, Kim. I mean you're getting a little annoying!" Jack wrapped his arm around Reagan's waist, leaned in and..._

Kim woke up, tears slipping out the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. She couldn't believe the dream. It was all of her worst fears come true.

"Kiiiiim, breakfaaaaast!" Her mom sang from downstairs.

Kim sighed and made her way down the wooden stairs for breakfast.

"Oh Kim honey, are you alright? You look terrible! Did Jack do something?" Her mom exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks mom. Why do you assume Jack did something?" Kim tried to play it off casually, but her voice cracked on Jack's name.

"Well when two people are going out-"

"Mom! Jack and I are not dating!"

Kim's mom frowned. "Really? You aren't? Geez girl, get a move on! I mean you're gonna lose your chance!"

Kim didn't even know how to respond.

RUDY

Rudy smiled deviously. Phase one was about to begin.

He didn't exactly know why, but they were going to get Jack and Kim together one way or another.

Jerry bopped his way into the dojo, late as usual. "Hey yo I got the bikini. A purple one."

Milton beamed. "That's Jack's favorite too! Good job Swagalicious!"

Jerry grinned. "Right back at ya, CheezSneez!"

"Hey, I want a cool nickname!" Rudy pouted.

"Alright, Shortstack!" Eddie laughed.

"HEY!" Rudy yelled. He launched himself at Eddie and the two went tumbling.

MILTON

This was going to be a long day.

"WAIT THEY'RE COMING!" Jerry screamed from the doorway.

Eddie and Rudy immediately sprang apart and tried to look casual.

Everyone ran to their stations.

Jack and Kim pushed open the door, talking and laughing.

"Welcome tooooo... WASABIIIIII GAME NIGHT!" Bobby's voice came from around the corner. "I'm your host, Bobbyyyyyyy Wasabi!"

"What is this?" Jack said confusedly.

Milton, Julie, Eddie, Grace, Jerry, Rudy, and Kelsey all shrugged and attempted to look like they were as clueless as Jack and Kim.

"Alright, let's get into teams! How about Milton and Julie, Eddie and Grace, Jack and Kim, and Rudy can help me announce!" Bobby smiled happily.

Milton watched as Kim smiled shyly at Jack, who gave her a big grin in return. They were like two minutes in and phase one was already working! Hopefully this long day would turn into something better.

JACK

Jack was glad he was paired with Kim.

Sure, he loved the guys like brothers, but he loved Kim in an entirely different way. Uhhh... Which was like a sister. Duh. Obviously. Cough.

Anyways, something told him that today was going to be an awesome day.

"Alright everybody! First game is Couple's Challenge! You have to say all your favorite things about your partner, and the one with the most and the best wins!" Rudy announced.

"Um, Rudy? What does this have to do with our dojo?" Kim asked.

"Oh... Um... Well... You see... Bobby why don't you explain!" Rudy stammered.

Bobby looked up from his box of pizza. "Hum? What? Oh! Oh yes... This, um, challenge will test all of your abilities to... Get along! Yes, and we'll see if there's any kinks in the teamwork of this dojo that we need to work out."

Jack shrugged and started making his list. This was actually going to be pretty easy.

RUDY

After 15 minutes of debating, it was time for everyone to share. First up was Jerry.

"Well, I like the way Kelsey's hair smells, the way she looks, the pink skirt she wore on Friday, the way her hair gets all shiny..." He went on and on about her looks.

"Ok, alright, let's go Jerry." Eddie gently dragged Jerry off the stack of mats they were using as a stage.

A frowning Kelsey took the stage. "I like... That Jerry's funny! Yeah, um.. and... I've got nothing. So... Yeah."

"Wooo! Yeah man, that's my lady!" Jerry yelled, totally oblivious. Kelsey hopped off the stage and walked back to her spot.

Then it was Eddie's turn, then Grace's. They both talked a little awkwardly about how Grace was "hot" and Eddie was "sweet."

Milton and Julie were both rambling about how the other was soooo smart and sooo sweet and sooo amazing. It got to the point where Jerry and Eddie dragged them off the stage!

Then it was what everyone had been waiting for. Jack and Kim.

KIM

Jack went first. It was a little scary how fast I had managed to think of all the wonderful things about Jack. I hope he didn't notice that I had a crush on him! Um... Meaning I would crush him! In... uh... Competition! Yeah... Right... Yup.

Jack looked a little nervous. "Well... I like a lot about Kim. She's funny, and she always makes people smile. She's sweet, and she has this way of... lighting up the room." Jack's eyes got a far away look, and I was glad everyone was staring at him so no one noticed me blushing. "She's amazing at karate, and she always knows what to do. She stands up for everything she believes in, and doesn't care what people think. She's tough, and she doesn't need help with a lot of stuff other girls wouldn't begin to know how to do. She's beautiful, too. She makes everyone feel like royalty just by looking at them."

Jack blinked and seemed to come out of his trance.

"And... Um... Yeah. That's all I've got." He walked off the stage.

And suddenly, everyone was clapping.

A voice came from the doorway. "That... was... BEAUTIFUL!" Joan sobbed. None of us knew how she got here, but we all agreed.

JACK

That had felt good. It was a lot of the stuff he had wanted to say to her for a while but hadn't had the guts to. And he meant every word of it.

Now it was Kim's turn. He waited to see what she would say, holding his breath.

"Jack... What can I say? He's amazing! He's loyal, honest, kind, funny! Jack always knows what to say and can always make me laugh, even when I'm about to cry. He's not afraid to take a stand, and he always does the right thing. He makes the world seem like a better place." Kim took a deep breath and smiled. Then she walked off the stage.

"Wow." Jack said when she reached him. "Thank you."

Kim blushed and said, "No problem. You're speech was really sweet."

Jack smiled back at her.

"Alright, Let's move on to our next challenge! It's a kid favorite! It's tough, it's embarrassing, it's downright painful, iiiitttsss... TRUTH OR DARE!" Bobby yelled.

KIM

YES! Kim loved truth or dare! It was the main game her and Grace played at their sleepovers. She couldn't wait!

"Alright Wasabi Warriors, Jerry goes first!" Rudy said.

"Yo, I already got something in mind!" Jerry bopped up to the stage and yelled "TRUTH OR DARE... EDDIE!"

Eddie frowned. "Um... Dare."

Jerry's grin got bigger and his guys got that weird mischievous gleam that meant he was going to do something... Well... Mischievous.

"Great! Here's your dare!" Jerry whispered something in Eddie's ear.

Eddie's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "What? NO WAY!"

Jerry grinned evilly. "Nope! No take backs! You have to do it yo!"

Eddie looked like he was about to cry. "FINE!"

Eddie stomped out.

"Where's he-" Kim started, but Jerry interrupted her.

"You'll see!"

After about 15 minutes, Eddie stormed back in... Wearing a flouncy pink dress!

"Eddie, what on earth are you-"

Eddie interrupted Jack with, "Shut up! I have to wear this for a week as Jerry's dare."

Jerry rolled around laughing, almost crying from laughter.

"SHUT UP JERRY!" Eddie yelled. "Ok, truth or dare... Milton!"

Milton shuddered. "Um... Dare! Wait wait no truth! Gaaahh!"

Jack rolled his eyes and shouted, "PICK MILTON PICK!"

"Uh.. Uh... Uh... TRUTH! WAIT NEVER MIND DARE!"

"Alright, you picked dare!" Eddie yelled. "And I dare you to..." He ran over and whispered in his ear.

Milton rolled his eyes and went outside.

"What's he doing?" Jerry asked, craning his neck to see.

Eddie smirked. "You'll see."

Milton hopped up on one of the tables in the courtyard.

After throwing a dirty look in Eddie's direction, Milton pulled down his shorts to reveal his pink boxers with white bunnies on them.

Eddie, laughing evilly, pressed a button on the stereo for the outdoor speaker. Out blasted 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce!

Milton reluctantly started dancing, doing each move perfectly.

"How does he know those moves?" Jack blinked.

Eddie looked shocked. "I was just hoping to embarrass him, but he's... amazing!"

After the dance was done, Milton jumped off the table, pulled up his pants, and came back in. "HAPPY?" He yelled at Eddie.

Eddie laughed and laughed. "Very!"

MIlton glared at him and said, "Truth or dare Jack."

Jack frowned, considering. "Dare."

Milton grinned evilly, and said two words that changed everything. "Kiss Kim."

**HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I'm feeling evil today. READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
